Study Buddies
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: AU! Soren goes over to Ike's house to work on their project.


**MY FIRST FIRE EMBLEM STORY! SOREN POV!**

It's Friday afternoon and I walk into the cafeteria and take my seat in the back corner by myself. It's a few minutes into lunch and the cafeteria is starting to fill up. I take out my diary, a worn old leather one, and start to write about my day. When I look up after a few minutes I see Ike walk into the cafeteria. Ike is the most popular jock in the school. At 6'3 and with his ripped physique, he is a real hit with the girls in my school. He sits down at the cool table and pulls some cheerleader into his lap. She and her friends giggle.

I write about Ike a lot in my diary. He features in all my fantasies. With his dark, blue hair, tanned skin, beautiful face and a body like that he looks like he'd stepped right out of a Greek legend. Compared to him I am an absolute nobody. My name is Soren Alchemis and I live in Weston, Massachusetts. I keep a 4.2 GPA in school and I think I have a real good chance of getting into Harvard. I'm on the debate team, in the chess club, the anime club, and the fantasy club. I'm also applying for a National Merit Scholarship. Now back to the main story

In my fantasies, I am being dominated by Ike. He ties me up roughly and makes me worship him before popping my anal cherry. He uses and abuses me and I love it. I have it all very well documented in my diary.

The bell rings and I pack up my bag and head off to history. Just a few seconds before the tardy bell, Ike walks in. I watch him saunter along as if he has all the time in the world. Even the way he walks turns me on. All eyes in the room are on him and he knows it. He takes his seat in from of me and the teacher starts the class. We are learning about the civil war and at the end of the class Ms. Jones tells us that we have to do a project on a battle of our choice. She tells us that the project will be done in pairs. I laugh to myself at that. I'll probably be doing all the work no matter who I'm with. She assigns us partners in alphabetical order. I gasp when I hear this. Ike's surname is before mine on the roll. And sure enough we are assigned to each other. Ms. Jones tells us that we will have to do the project outside of school hours to get it finished.

Ike turns around to me. "Come to my house after school to start the project". I nod eagerly but he has already turned around without waiting for an answer. My heart is thumping in my chest. These are the first words Ike has ever spoken to me. I find it funny that he assumes I know where his house is. He has a lot of parties when his parents are out of town and most of my school year has been to his house. I haven't ever been invited - or had the nerve to go anyway - but I know where his house is anyway. I have an unhealthy obsession with him. Also my house is only a mile further down the road than his.

The rest of the day flies past me. I cannot stop thinking about going to Ike's house after school. I am both nervous and excited, even though I know nothing will even happen. There's no way Ike is gay and even if he was he wouldn't look at me twice. But still, my palms are sweaty as I make the trek between our houses later on that day. Ike lives in a very boig mansion up the road. Although I lived in a large nice home, compared to Ike's it might as well be a shack. I walk up the driveway with my bag on my back and knock on the door. After a minute there is no answer then the door swings open and I was greeted by a butler.

"May I help you?" he said.

"Um is Ike in?" I asked.

"Oh yes, master Ike is in his TV room. Walked down the hallway on the second door to the right." he told me.

"Thanks." I said.

I walk down the hallway. I was amazed at to how big and luxurious Ike's house is. I swear the entire building must be build from gold! Following directions, I found Ike is lounged across the couch, watching football with the volume up loud and a beer in his hand. He sees me come in and he mutes the TV. I was also amazed at how large his TV room is. His TV looked like a 120 inch with surround sound and his couches looked so silvery. I also saw a fridge, 3 video game systems, and a huge computer. Ike was certainly living the life!

"Oh hey Soren. You wanna beer?"

His deep masculine voice does things to me. Ike stands up off the couch and stretches. It was an impressive sight. He has changed into shorts and a tank top that stretches tightly over his large pecs and taut abs. He's gorgeous. He looks at me and I realize that I haven't answered. I nod my head quickly, not trusting my voice to stay steady. He walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out two beers. I try not to let my hands shake as I take one from him. His hand brushes against mine and I shiver. I hope that he doesn't notice. "So do you want to start this project shit straight away?" I nod again, and then get annoyed at myself for not replying verbally. He is going to think that I am weird. Well, weirder. He got up to close the door. "Don't want anyone disturbing us, especially my sister Mist."

Ike moves over to the table and I follow him. I take out all my books and I sit down beside him. I take a sip of the beer and try not to grimace. I don't like the taste but I don't want to seem odd. Ike downs half his bottle in one go and starts up his laptop. We work on the project for about half an hour. I am hardly able to concentrate and keep getting distracted when Ike's biceps tenses as he types or something like that. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. If I wasn't having a nervous breakdown, I'd marvel as to how large and fancy the bathroom is! I wait in there for a few minutes, trying to get myself to calm down. "Focus", I tell myself. I splash water on my face and walk back to the table. And I nearly have a heart attack. Ike has my diary open in his hands.

I rush over and take it off him. "Th-that's private", I stutter, holding it to my chest. Ike is staring at me with his mouth hanging open. He stands up, his height looming over me and I take a step back.

"I'll uh, I'll be back in a minute", he tells me. He frowns. "Don't go anywhere." He turns and goes up the stairs. I quickly open the page that he was reading. Oh crap. Of course it was the page where I wrote about wanting him to 'bend me over and ravage my virgin hole'. I turn and quickly start to shove things into my bag. I have to get out of here. He probably thinks I'm such a freak. He's probably disgusted right now. My cheeks flame. I zip up my bag and - "Stop", Ike's deep voice demands. I freeze.

Ike is staring me right in the eye. Oh crap, I think again. He has a bunch of stuff in his hands which he leaves down on the table before walking over and standing right in front of me. Like, right in front of me. Right now his gorgeous face is frowning. "I read what you wrote about me in your diary." I gulp. "That's uh, some pretty kinky stuff." He raises his hand and I flinched, thinking he was going to hit me, but instead he lifts up my chin so that he can look me in the eye. He looks torn before lowering his head and brushing his lips over mine.

I jerk as if I have been electrocuted. "Wha - but... how? What? You're not even gay", I manage, incredulous.

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't have some fun." Ike grins. My heart jumps. He looks even more breathtaking when he smiles. I am still staring up at him with my mouth half open. When he whips off the tank top my jaw drops the rest of the way. I simply started at those pecs, abs, and massive biceps. He grins again and grabs my hands, placing them on his chest. My hands shake as they move across his hard body, feeling the ripples and ridges, his hot, tanned skin. I am in absolute awe at this god in front of me. I wonder how many hours a week he spends in the gym. I look up into his face. His easy grin has been replaced with a serious look. "Kneel down", he tells me in a stern voice. I hesitate and a hand lands on my shoulder, forcing me to the ground.

"You want to be dominated, and oh boy are you about to get your wish." I shiver in anticipation at his words. I can't believe that this is actually happening to me.

"Pull down my shorts and boxers." I comply, and they drop around thick legs to his ankles. His cock bounces up and hits me in the chin. My mouth opens in a surprised 'oh'. Ike's cock is extremely thick with a bulbous head and at least 13 inches long.

"Take my dick into your mouth", is my next command. I hesitate. Ike growls and fists a hand through my hair before whispering menacingly, "If you hesitate again you will be punished." I sigh, almost wanting to find out what Ike's punishment involves. I grasp the base of his thick cock in one hand and take the head into my mouth. My mouth is open as wide as possible. I suck and lick and lap as if he is water and I haven't drank in years. Ike occasionally moans and mutters words of encouragement. I take his balls in my other hand and play with them, hoping that this is the right thing to do.

Ike slowly begins to move his hips, pushing more of his cock into my mouth. I try to pull back a little bit but his hand in my hair pulls me forward. I gag as his head hits the back of my mouth, trying to gain entry into my throat. "Shhh," Ike cooes, "just relax your throat muscles." I take a deep breath, rest my hands on his muscular thighs and try to relax as much as I can. Ike pushes my head down, forcing himself into my throat. I gag again and struggle in vain to pull back. "Stop struggling and do what you're fucking told", Ike demands in a stern voice. I nod and try again to relax as much as possible. I want to please him. I want him to fill me up with his seed.

Ike moves again and his cock is in my throat. He pushes my head until my face is mashed into his rippled torso. I do my best not to gag and to hold on for as long as I can, but I can't breathe. I try to pull back but he won't let me. I push at him with my hands and moan. "That's it," Ike growls. "You should have just taken it like a good little bitch". Ike moves over and sits on the edge of the seat, dragging me after him by my hair. He lifts me up with surprising ease and lays me across his lap on my stomach. He rips down my pants to my knees, which are dangling off his hips. My bare ass is exposed and facing up into the air. I squirm, knowing what is coming.

Ike lifts his hand and brings it down on my ass cheek, hard. I cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He spanks me again, harder this time. I cry out again. He keeps spanking me for what feels like hours. By the end tears are streaming down my face and I can barely stand. Ike looks at my raw, red ass and smirks.

"Take off your belt", he demands. I take it off and hand it to him. My pants fall to my ankles and I step out of them. Ike grabs the top of my shirt and rips it straight off, sending buttons flying everywhere. I gasp and fold my arms over my chest, feeling vulnerable and exposed. My whole chest and torso is one straight line and my shoulders are probably half the width of Ike's. He smirks again and saunters behind me. His thigh brushes against my ass and I gasp.

Ike grabs my arms and pulls them behind my back, my forearms pressed together. The belt goes around them just below the elbows and he tightens it, securing my arms in place. Ike pushes me, causing me to stumble and fall onto the table on my stomach. He moves behind me, making me nervous and but excited. His hand reaches over me and takes a condom and bottle of lube off the table beside me. I hear him tear open the wrapper and roll the condom on. I can't believe that this is actually happening! I try to get my breathing under control but then Ike pours some lube onto my asshole. It's cold on my raw ass and I jerk, making Ike laugh. My heart flutters at the sound.

Ike massages the lube into my hole with his fingers. I sigh and Ike laughs again. I gasp when he feeds a finger into my hole. I tense up with surprise and then wince. "This will be a lot easier for everyone if you relax as much as possible", comes his voice from behind me. I hear the bottle of lube open and I assume it's going onto his cock. Sure enough a second later I feel something that definitely isn't his finger prod against my ass. There's a tense second where nothing happens and then Ike pushes hard and his lubed up head slips into my tight hole. I'm pretty sure I scream and maybe half pass out in pain because suddenly I come to and find a gag in my mouth.

His cock is definitely still in me, I can feel that much anyway. It's agonizing and amazing and stretching me to the limit. Ike places a hand on my hip and the other on my secured arms. Then he pushes again and I cry into the gag. He keeps pushing until his whole length is in me, his lower abs against my cheeks. Ike rocks forward and I scream again. Tears are streaming down my face. This is the most pain I have ever been in in my whole life. It is exactly what I had wanted. Ike pulls halfway out before ramming back into me. I can feel that he's straining and tensing to force his cock into my tight hole.

Ike continues to pull most of the way out before slamming back in, building up a rhythm. My ass is on fire from being stretched and filled too far and my muscles are cramping from being tensed up for so long. My asscheeks, raw from his spanking earlier, don't get a break as his abs smack into them with each thrust. Despite the pain, Ike's cock is reaching some magical, pleasurable place within me. Each time he pushes in his dick grazes off the sensitive spot, sending waves of pleasure shooting through me. Soon my screams into the gag are becoming moans of pure rapture. Ike is grunting from the effort and I strain around to look at him, but the position won't allow it. I moan his name.

From behind he pulls on my bound arms, causing my chest and shoulders to lift up off the table. My muscles screamed but this position allows Ike to ram his cock even deeper so I don't complain until I'm trembling uncontrollably. Ike lets go of my arms and I flop back down onto the table. Ike pulls out with a bit of difficulty. I whine in protest and he laughs huskily. "Don't worry," he says, "I'm not done with you yet." He flips me over onto my back. I am very glad to be able to see him again. My eyes widen as I take him in, as if i hadn't been looking at him just minutes before. His gorgeous, rippling body is drenched in sweat. His chest rises and falls with each deep breath. His throbbing manhood, glistening with lube, points right at me. I ache to touch him again but my hands are still bound together. His beautiful face is set with steely determination. He looks like he is carved from marble. I notice that he was still wearing that red baseball cap backwards on his head. "Ike", I moan, not like this delay.

Ike snaps out of it and pours more lube onto my ass. He spreads my legs and pushes straight into me. I hold back my scream this time, only just. He continues where he left off, thrusting into my tight hole as hard as he can. I like this position better as I can see him this time. Ike's jaw clenches as he pounds even faster. I moan and close my eyes in pleasure. My breathing is becoming faster and more erratic by the second. I can feel my orgasm approaching. My moans are getting louder and louder and I can tell now that Ike too knows that I am close, as he grins and speeds up even more. He reaches down and touches my cock for the first time, if only to point it into me. As soon as his fingers make contact my cock explodes, squirting cum out onto my stomach. He smirks and I flop my head down onto the table, utterly exhausted.

Ike doesn't give me time to recover. He keeps up his pace and it isn't long until his movements are becoming a little jerky. When his time comes he pulls my hips into him, burying his bulging monster into me. I can feel it throbbing as he orgasms. Ike groans and his face relaxes in pure bliss. He stays like this for a minute after he is finished, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. My heart is elated that I am the one who is making him feel this way. He pulls out with a popping sound and I gasp. He takes the condom off and walks around the table towards my head. He pulls out the gag and feeds his semi-erect cock into my mouth, wanting me to clean him off. I suck every drop of cum off him, relishing it.

He walks off and returns a minute later wearing boxers (and nothing else to my satisfaction ) with a towel. He undoes the belt from my arms and gives me the towel to clean up. While I do that he watches me, contemplating. "What should I do with you now?" he wonders aloud. I have a few ideas but I kept them to myself. I look at my clothes on the ground. They're in tatters from where he has ripped them off my body. He sees the clothes too and gives me a pair of his boxers and the tank he had been wearing earlier. They engulfed me but I love the thought of wearing his clothes. I move to stand up but my legs, cramped and exhausted, collapse from under me. Ike catches me before I hit the floor.

He pull me into him. I gasp at his closeness. I know that he is teasing me but I can't help it nonetheless. I wince as I try to move again, pain radiating from my ass. I won't be walking normally any time soon, that's for sure. "I guess you can crash here tonight", Ike drawls. I notice then that it's dark outside. When had that happened? "In the spare bedroom", he adds. I'm only slightly disappointed.

Ike scoops me up into his bare chest, his arms under my knees and back. He just lifts me like I weigh nothing. I sigh, taking the opportunity to touch him some more, not even being subtle. He brings me upstairs to a bedroom and leaves me down onto the bed. I grimace as I straighten out my body. Ike lifts the covers over me and tucks me in like I'm a child. He leans down towards me and I think for a minute that he might kiss me. His chocolate eyes twinkle and I part my lips in expectation. Instead he whispers in my ear. "In the morning I'll teach you how to deep throat." He turns and walks out the door, leaving me in stunned silence.

 **THE END.** **  
**


End file.
